The present invention relates to a new and distinct blackberry variety designated ‘Reuben’ and botanically known as Rubus subgenus Eubatus sect. Moriferi & Ursini. This new Blackberry variety was discovered in 2005 in Fayetteville, Ark., and originated from a hand pollinated cross between the female parent blackberry plant ‘A-2292T’ (unpatented) and the male parent blackberry plant ‘APF-44’ (unpatented). Seeds from this cross were shipped to Spalding, Lincs, United Kingdom, in November of 2005, where the seeds were germinated. In summer 2006, the seeds were field planted and, in late autumn 2006, one seedling, designated HPB3 (‘Reuben’), was selected for its primocane fruiting habit, large fruit size, high quality, and high productivity.
The new variety ‘Reuben’ was first propagated via root cuttings and was subsequently propagated via root cuttings in February 2009 in Spalding, Lincs, United Kingdom. ‘Reuben’ has been asexually reproduced by root cuttings and in-vitro propagation for 2 generations. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via root cuttings.